Warrior Clan
Warrior Clan is a robot built by Team Whyachi which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was a clusterbot featuring the heavyweight Warrior SKF, armed with its ring spinner and kinetic flipper, and two 15-pound "Nuisance Bots" which were titanium wedgebots armed with flamethrowers. For Season 2, the Nuisance Bots were replaced by a flying drone named Warrior Dragon. Robot History ABC Season 1 Warrior Clan's first match was a grudge match against Nightmare. While it looked like Warrior had the early disadvantage, losing both its minibots to hard hits, it was able to take advantage of these knockout blows by getting underneath after the second minibot was obliterated by Nightmare's spinning blade. After getting underneath, it fired the flipper, which tipped Nightmare onto its back. After about a minute of Nightmare trying to right itself unsuccessfully, Warrior came in and pushed Nightmare onto the screws, where it was immobilized. Warrior Clan had won the match by knockout and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No. 10 seed Ghost Raptor. Against Ghost Raptor, one minibot was almost instantly immobilized by the blade-less Ghost Raptor. After this, Warrior was rebounded into the spike strip. Shortly after this, Warrior's spinner stopped working and was on the back foot for the rest of the fight. Eventually, Warrior broke down in the corner and was counted out with just a few seconds left on the clock. Ghost Raptor won the match by KO at 3:00 and Warrior Clan was eliminated from the tournament. Warrior Clan was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Warrior Clan's first match in Season 2 was against the Season 1 alternate Splatter. In the match, Splatter kept driving over Warrior Clan and Warrior Clan got its spinning ring onto the right side of Splatter. While the Warrior Dragon drone was flying around the BattleBox, Warrior Clan kept hitting Splatter with its spinning ring and flipped it into the air at one point. The time ran out and Warrior Clan won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision. This win put Warrior Clan to the round of 32 with its No.22 seeding, where it faced the No.11 seed HyperShock. Before the match began, HyperShock added a rake to one of the arms used for self-righting in hopes of knocking Warrior Clan's drone to the BattleBox floor. The match was fairly even to start as only sparks were emitting from HyperShock's weapon contacting Warrior Clan. However, HyperShock gained the upper hand and started to damage the top that housed Warrior Clan's spinning ring weapon. After taking out the drone with the rake, HyperShock resumed attacking Warrior Clan and managed to deliver more big blows that left Warrior Clan with less mobility. Eventually, Warrior Clan stopped moving and was counted out. HyperShock won by KO at 2:12 and Warrior Clan was eliminated from the tournament again. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Clusterbots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Rambots Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Battlebots ABC Season 1 Robots Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Ring Spinners Category:Robots from California